The Next Generation
by Lady Kalee
Summary: America left that day she was supposed to, she married Aspen and had a girl named Juliette. What if Juliette enters the Selection and was selected? What will Juliette learn about her past and what will her future be with Prince Jack? SYOC IS officially closed! I have all the characters I need :D
1. Chapter 1: Juliette Paris's POV

Chapter 1: Fantasy

_True love is about finding the right person, and today I have._

I roll my eyes,

"Like there is any_ true _love in this world." I mutter to myself as I toss the remainder of the book across my room.

This entire world is about working until you can't move and having barely anything to eat in some cases. There is no time to have love, like what happened to my Mom; my parents used to love each other, so much in fact they couldn't be apart for very long periods of time. Well that's what she always told me. My Father left my Mother when I was ten, and it was awful. He used to hurt her and I remember myself crying and drawing pictures of him as a monster. I was glad when he left, that's the main reason I believe there is no true love.

I hop off my bed and walk up to my vanity, well that's what I call it, but it's basically a dresser with a mirror. The first thing that comes to mind is I need a shower, my usual light brown wavy hair is a ratty mess and my skin looks pale and has pencil markings here and there, from where I teach the children how to write.

"Juliette Dinner!" My Mom calls out.

I sigh,

_I guess the shower will have to wait._

I make my way down the long, creaky hall and the few steps that we have in the house, and then finally I reach the kitchen where my mom is adding the last finishing touches to the meal. With her fiery red hair in a bun and her blue eyes fixed on the measurements of pepper she should add, I decide not to both her.

"Julies can you get the plates and silverware?" she asks not letting her eyes off the pepper shaker.

"Sure." I answer getting the requested items.

We both sit down and eat one of my favorite meals; it's a tradition in Caste 3, Pork and scalloped potatoes with broccoli and cheese on the side. I smile as I savor the taste of each bite,

"Are you going to the school house later tonight?" she asks while she chews her food elegantly, that's the one thing my mom always does, she eats with grace, her mouth always shut and she covers her mouth when she speaks.

I ponder the thought; I am so worn out,

"I think I'm going to stay here tonight, to be honest I'm extremely tired." I reply.

"Okay, then you get to wash dishes." She says with a laugh.

I laugh back.

-0o0-

After my shower I lay down on my lumpy mattress and stare at the vacant ceiling above me, I flip on the box TV, and the King and Queen are on screen.

"So, King Maxon and Queen Celeste can you believe your son will be having his own selection soon?" Gavril asks.

"No, I honestly do not know where the time has gone, one minute I'm 19 and then I find myself as King watching my own soon grow up to be a man." The King replies with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I don't believe either, one minute he's a baby and then the next he is an adult." Queen Celeste replies while she wipes off her tears, which anyone can see that they are fake.

"Indeed what a man and future King he will be, am I right the Citizens of Illea?" Gavril says and the crowd in the background goes wild.

"Thank you for your time King Maxon and Queen Celeste, may we bring out the new bachelor of the Selection?" Gavril announces while he gives his goodbyes to the King and Queen.

A tall tanned, blonde haired and blue eyed man walks up to Gavril and gives him a firm hand shake. He smiles and my stomach and heart flutter, his smile is dazzling.

"Welcome Prince Jack Schreave!" Gavril announces and once again makes the crowd go into a fit of clapping and cheering. He sits down across from Gavril,

"So how does it feel to know you have a million eligible and eager girls just waiting for the day they can sign up?"

"I feel like I'm in a dream, especially when I come out here and the crowd is just going nuts, and I believe one of the ladies threw their garments towards me." He replies gesturing toward the crowd while the crowd and everyone in the room laugh. I even laugh at it.

"Okay, okay I think I'm going to have to get a change of pants if you make me laugh again, so I want to give out the information about the sign-ups for the Selection." Gavril says becoming serious.

"To all the lucky eligible ladies:

A week from this day you will return your forms to the building of the designated location, more details on the forms. You will be required a picture on the day of turning in your information, so look lovely ladies.

Thank you so much to the future Selected,

Good night to all of Illea."

The broadcast goes out and I am left in the darkness of my room as my TV screen turns black, I curl under the covers of my bed and think about what it would be like to enter in the Selection, and what it would be like to be selected. I think about it until sleep pulls me in.

**Okay I just had this story pop into my head. I don't know if I want to do the Selection thing with names from you guys, still pondering on the idea. If I get 10 reviews I might do it…**

**So Tell me if you like it or not :D**

**Love you lots!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's POV

**Disclaimer I do not own any rights of the selection characters, all rights to Kiera Cass!**

I look out across the distance of Angeles, breathtaking yet so mysterious with crashing waves below and the air is so soft it as though a whisper. I smile in delight as I capture the image into my memories, of the time before the Selection. The time I was not a bachelor or having my attention diverted to every single girl, having their fate inside my hands. I grimace and walk away from the scene, and direct myself into the Palace.

I don't know how my Father did this. The Selection.

When I walk past his office I hear his strong voice,

"Jack, will you come in here?"

I obey and walk into his cluttered office,

"What did I do this time?" I say as a joke while I make my way to the chair in front of his desk.

"Nothing at the moment, but I wasn't worrying about that. Anyways, your Mother and I are planning to teach you in the next few days on how you will behave, what you will do, and how to be proper during the Selection." He says repositioning his reading glasses.

"Okay… is my behavior really that bad that I need some counsel from my parents?" I ask.

He locks eyes with me, "You're joking."

Then I reinforce, "Okay, maybe I've had a few things that went wrong, but that's normal."

"Just a few things?"

"Okay, maybe more than enough times, I swear I didn't mean to light the Duchess's hair on fire, I was doing her hair a favor." I say defending myself.

"I rest my case, see you tomorrow, son." He says and dismisses me.

I walk out of the room, defeated. I will be spending my last Selection-free days with my Parents, _yay_.

To be honest my Mother is more interested in her Make-up supply than me. During my growing up years my Mother was barley around, she was always at photo shoots or eating dinners at different Royal Branches

My Father and I had a close bond; in all honesty he never truly loved my Mother. I could tell by the resigned look in his eyes when he always saw my Mother walking around the Palace just to get her stuff to leave again.

I remember fights, yeah they were expected because a marriage already ready for failure was happening. I remember my Father always being the gentle one in the situation, and after their fights he would always hold me and tell me he was sorry for yelling at Mommy.

That's why I am extra nervous about the Selection; I do not want to pick someone cold hearted. I want someone to love me for who I am and not for my money or the crown. I think my Father had someone else in mind when he was in the Selection, I saw a picture in his office desk drawer, when I was small, it showed a cute fiery red-head with a gorgeous smile, and she was pale and her eyes popped out beautifully. She looked as though she was surprised for the picture, she was in her robe and she looked as though she had gotten out of bed, but it never downgraded her beauty.

I asked my Father who she was, but he just brushed me out of his office, and to never tell my Mother. I agreed because I never really liked her enough to actually have a conversation with her, so that wouldn't be a problem. I want someone like her, that mysterious girl that had my Father all flustered about.

I chuckle to myself and as I walk to my bedroom to go to bed.

**Thank you so much for the Reviews! You guys are truly too kind, I loved them all. Very encouraging! Okay so did you like it yes or no? I tried to incorporate the picture of the one he took of her with his camera when he got back from New Asia and she saw him in the Garden. **

**Okay I think I want to do the Selection deal so…**

**Here's the format:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Caste:**

**Province/the place you live:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family life:**

**Why you entered:**

**Anything more you want to add:**

**I hope you will do this! I need them :D**

**Love you guys so much keep the motivation up! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Avis Sy's POV

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any rights to the Selection characters, All Rights reserved to Kiera Cass!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews…**

**Here is the chapter of our mean girl! Her name is Avis Sy, she is made by Surroundmewithroses!**

**I hope I do your character justice :D**

I sit on the edge of our five star pool with a virgin margarita in one perfectly manicured hand and a model magazine with the other, myself is on the front page. I discriminate the terrible photography skills the photographer had, what right did he have to mess up on a picture that was worth more than his whole years' salary? I throw the magazine to the side and down my drink.

"Jock, another on the double now!" I order rolling my eyes at his clueless expression.

I shake the empty glass in the air, and then I hear his recognition. I huff out a sigh, when is someone going to do their job around here?

When I hear the pounding of feet behind me I know that Jock has brought the drink, I turn and take the glass from his hand, I take a drink, too sweet, and I lose it.

"What the hell, are you trying to kill me? Why can't you do your job right?" I throw the glass at him and it leaves a huge spot on his white apron.

I get up and start yelling at his face while I poke my finger to his chest,

"The next time, _if _there is a next time. If you ever mess up again it is your ass on the grill and you can say goodbye to your family living in Caste 2, you hear me buddy?"

"Y-yes m-miss Avis, so sorry, it will not happen again." He stutters with sweat beading down his forehead.

I turn around and slip on my sunglasses,

"That's what I thought, now make me a better drink or you know what will happen." I say exasperated and I feel a little better now that I vented.

I return my attention to the magazine, the headlines beside my body says,

"_Will she enter the Selection?"_

_"Will she win like Queen Celeste Newsome?"_

_"Will she be the one?"_

I laugh out loud, of course I'm signing up for the Selection. The Prince is definitely looking for specifics and I have everything he needs, acting ever since I was five helps a girl to be what a man wants.

My Mother and I have been practicing for the last year and a half how to be what he wants. I have to first find out the competition status, and then I become the sweet innocent one or be like in the first selection America Singer. The stories still live on from the day, America was the love of the King's life until she did something that could have damaged the Caste system and then the King was forced to send her home. He then was going to choose Kriss but she said she didn't want to play in his childish games anymore, because he couldn't make his decision. So his only choice was to be with Celeste Newsome, she was the perfect choice from the beginning, she is my idol. She is still gorgeous, to the day she advertises and models for everything. That's what I want to be.

I finish my last remaining's of my drink and walk inside my house. I step into the sliding glass door and then I hear a screech and a growling meow, I stepped on my white long haired cat.

"Nice to see you too." I say not really caring to see if it is hurt. I just walk past the injured animal, to find my Father and Mother at the Dinner table eating Caviar and steamed green beans, with a glass of red wine.

"Hello baby, come look at the headlines on your Magazine." She says holding it up.

"I already saw it; it doesn't really do me much justice." I reply playing an act of trying to get pity, which of course works.

"Oh darling, you look beautiful!" My Mother gushes with her hand on her chest.

"I agree honey, I am proud to call you my daughter." My Father says, I rush over to him and give him a hug from behind,

"I love you Daddy!" I whisper.

"I love you too." He pats my arm, while I remove them from the hug and walk away from the meal, to go my room.

In the elevator ride to my room I stare into the reflection from the mirror, I see a Chinese girl, with almost-black chinky eyes, pale skin, mid length pitch black wavy hair with full bangs. I have a huge chance, I am gorgeous I know, but I guess the emotion's called being nervous. I have no time for that; I start to tap my leather boots on the elevator floor while I wait for my floor.

Finally when I manage to get to there, I practically run to my room when I remember the interview with Prince Jack is on tonight in less than two minutes.

I get in and shut the door behind me; I find my remote and switch on the TV,

"Welcome all of Illéa, tonight Prince Jack Schreave will be expressing his feelings about the Selection! Are you excited?" The crowd goes psycho.

"Alright, alright here comes the lucky man himself, Prince Jack!"

While the crowd shouts and applauses he comes out in a delicious looking black suit, with a white shirt, and a red tie. His eyes just pop with the color and his hair shines so bright with the dark colors contrasting against his complexion.

"How are you doing Prince Jack?" Gavril asks while smiling.

"Very well, and how about yourself?" Jack asks shaking hands with him.

"Perfect, see what a Gentleman he is?" He asks the crowd. They give their gratitude.

"A gentleman indeed." I mumble to myself.

"Okay we have a few questions that have been sent in from some eligible ladies." Gavril says putting on his reading glasses.

"I'm all ears." Jack says with a smile.

"This one is from Alina Martinez:

What are you looking for in a wife?

Ooo, that seems to be the question of the hour." Garvil says while he wiggles his eyebrows.

Jack cocks his head to the side and he rubs his chin then says, "Honestly, I'm looking for someone who isn't fake, someone who wants me for me and nothing else."

"Alright, next question,

"Magenta Sims

"How do you plan to divide your attention to all 35 girls?"

"I truly don't know how, I guess if I can divert as much attention to the ones that catch my eye then I will be golden." He answers without a smile.

There's a knock on my door and I sigh,

"What is it now?"

The door opens and my Mother appears with a packet in her hands,

"Honey the forms just arrived." She says beaming.

I jump off the bed and go to her side to see,

"Let's go sign the form for the Selection." I finish, truly smiling.

**So what did you think?**

**Here's our bad girl…**

**This is just the first chapter of Avis, more to come…**

**Love you guys :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Haven Ambers

**Hey Guys, So there are a lot of questions on who I have picked for the Characters I will do chapters on these "selected" and the following are the ones I have picked unless I need more:**

**Surroundmewithroses- Avis Sy**

**Smarties 101- Haven Ambers**

**Juliana Rose- Juliana Rose Brenin**

**Dl9571- Danielle Hadley**

**Babysitter1997- Jennifer Stone**

**The Midnight Rose- Annabeth Rosalinda**

**Thank you so much to the ones reviewing; sometime soon I will definitely thank each and every one of you! You are too kind and thank you so much for picking out stuff I missed when I was writing. Always and forever I love you guys! :D**

**This Character is by Smarties 101, Haven Ambers J**

"Hey Haven, look at this!" Hunter says holding my bra on him and imitating me on the stairs.

"It suits you bro, it accentuates your flat chest." My older brother Jordan replies dying with laughter.

"Give that back!" I say running towards Hunter ready to have a wrestling match.

"You have to catch me first, Ryan catch!" He taunts giggling while throwing it to my other brother.

I run after them and out the door to the field of corn,

"I truly hate you guys." I say out of breath laughing myself.

I continue chasing them until we do a loop and end up back to the front porch of our little black and white farm house.

I see my Mother's figure standing in the front door screen she's on the phone talking to someone, but I can hear her saying my name,

"Yes, we filled out the form yesterday and next week we'll go and get the final things done, the pictures etc."

I roll my eyes; I have been thinking for the past few days how much I'm going to miss the farm. I would be completely happy just staying here, but of course I can't because it will make my Mother proud nonsense. Maybe I'll make a new friend or two and get to experience being pampered all the time.

"Haven, can you come here for a second?" My Mom asks bringing me out of my daze; apparently she didn't spend too much time talking to the person on the phone.

"Sure, what is it?" I say walking inside the house where she is holding two bags in her hands.

"Well, today when I went into the market they were selling a few things and I bought some that would work wonderfully in your picture." She dumps the contents of bought items on our worn down couch.

There's a crystal clip, some make-up items, and a red dress. I pick up the dress to investigate the type of style it holds, it is a sundress that has a flowy skirt and a plain bodice. I love it already.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I reply while I imagine the day I get to wear it.

"It's nothing compared to the dresses you will get to wear if you're selected." She says enveloping me in a hug.

"Then that makes it even more special."

"I know you don't want to do the Selection, but trust me I am doing this for the best."

"Okay Mom, I trust you."

"Go upstairs and wash up, dinner's in ten." She informs with a wink as I walk away with my new items.

After Dinner I go outside to stare at the stars like I do every night. Well, I started doing it whenever I get stressed, that's been of the late. Sometimes I think I want to fail terribly on my forms so I don't have to be Selected or do something outrageous like running away, but then my conscious comes in and it stops me in my tracks. Is being free such a wrong thing to want?

I huff out a sigh.

I hear a crack of a twig snapping,

"Hello, who's there?" I ask getting nervous.

Then a hand comes over my mouth, I try to scream but can't. I kick and punch, trying to get away. Then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and the darkness swallows me.

I wake up imprisoned to a tree, I'm in the woods I know that much.

"Hello sleeping beauty, and how is your head?" a man's voice says out of the line of my vision.

"What do you want? Please leave me alone." I beg acknowledging that my voice is getting higher in pitch.

"Shh. All I want is your cooperation." The voice gets closer and then he begins petting the back of my head.

My breathing becomes quicker, "And what do you need my cooperation for?"

"Well, I believe you are an eligible lady for the Selection, am I right?"

I don't answer.

"Anyways, we've checked and so we want you to go into the Selection and get close to Prince Jack then I want you to give us status about his life so we can use it."

My voice is shaky with tears, "Who said I was selected, we don't know until a month from now."

"Needn't worry about the small stuff, we've got it all covered. All I need is your promise to do the small task we ask it's not like you really wanted to be selected anyways." I can hear the menacing smile in his disgusting voice.

"H-how did you know t-that." I ask bewildered.

"Because we've been watching you, Miss Haven Delina Ambers."

"Who is 'We'?"

"The rebels of course." Then he steps in front of me and he is a grizzly looking man with a full black beard.

"And if you tell anyone about our chat you can see your family die each one until you do what we ask, you got me clear?" he questions.

I nod while tears stream down my face. Then he puts something on the ground then it beeps.

"What is t-," I ask before the darkness takes me in again.

"Haven, Haven. Wake up you're going to be late for your chores." Ryan is bouncing on my bed shaking me awake.

"W-what time is it?" I ask while I rub the sleep from my aching eyes.

"6:30 come on."

"I'm coming, just give me a few seconds of privacy."

He leaves as I get up my body is sore and stiff, my head feels groggy and I wore my clothes from the night before to bed. The window is open, _did I leave that open?_

_I didn't._

Then it hits me like a cold bucket of water,

_Everything that happened with that creepy guy was real._

I look around my room for clues, and then I see a note on my desk by the window,

I open it up and I can't breathe.

_Remember we're watching._

**Creepy… So what did you think? I should have one coming out daily to keep the process going quickly. If you have any characters that you don't want a chapter on, I'm open for that too. **

**Smarties 101 did I get it right? I hope you like it :D**

**The reason I am doing the chapters for the different characters is due to the fact that these will be the ones that will be the most active in the story.**

**As always guys I love you! Your reviews are amazing keep them coming :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Juliana Rose's POV

**This is the POV of Juliana Rose Brenin**

**I hope I get it right! The character is made by Juliana Rose :D**

"Okay, today we will be painting a horizon using the watercolors, Juliana are you even listening?" My Father asks bringing me out of my daze.

"Y-yeah sorry." I defend myself.

My Father lets out a sigh as he repositions his glasses and continues on,

"Very well, okay like I was saying we start by very slowly and delicately make strokes, and then you shape them to your liking."

I move into a comfortable position in front of our canvas and we mimic our Father's instructions. I try so hard to get them to shape so it actually turns out looking like a horizon, I roll my eyes,

"Dad I seriously am not meant to be an artist, it might be your interest but it's not mine, can I be excused?" I ask already untying my apron.

My Dad locks eyes with me and I can see the disappointment filling every inch of his. I shrink back a little, but I've told him multiple times that I don't have the artist's skill; I took the path of singing.

"Alright, you may go." He says his mouth a firm line.

I truly hate it, I've told him multiple times I understand I'm his little girl, but I don't apprehend and enjoy art like him. I love singing more than anything, it's a place where I can escape when I need to, and I can pour out all my emotions in a song.

I start to hum a random tune that I used to sing all the time, but I can't grasp the longing words. I close my eyes and engulf myself in the pleasure of imagining myself singing at the moment. I wonder if I get selected if I will be able to sing, it saddens me to think about how many long nights and stressful days I'll spend until I find out.

I let out an agitated sound, and I walk down the long polished hall of my house and go to my claustrophobic room. I plump down on my lumpy bed and sob, like I've been for the last couple months, since the moment I knew my Mother was putting me in the Selection regardless of what I had to say about it.

I have nineteen days until we see who will be selected. I count the numbers on my fingers while I dry my left over tears with my tattered shirt. I wonder how many girls are wondering about their fate that would change their lives forever.

I need to get away; I get up and walk into the old kitchen. My Mother and Brother Jacob sit at the kitchen table and they are singing a beautiful song together, I come in and begin to sing with them. We sing for a matter of an hour just singing the songs on the top of our heads, back and forth like that.

By the end my mouth and chest hurts,

"That was the most fun that I've had in a while." I say putting a hand on my chest.

"Yes, we should do this all the time." Mom replies.

"We won't be able to do this all the time if she gets selected." Jacob says pointing to me loosely.

I grimace, "Who knows I might not get picked."

"With your looks and personality, I doubt you wouldn't be picked." Mom says it as a fact.

Everything around the table became quiet and tense, I don't respond with a reply, but I get up and decide to take a walk outside.

"Jul-" She tries to stop me, but I've already manage to get far enough away.

I wish she would get me, to know my wishes and what I want in life, and I know for sure it is not being in a long dress I can barely walk in it and being gushed over. I want to marry who I want and have kids when I want to, I want to be in a small house with a zillion of children, and have someone I truly love sit on the porch with me.

As I step outside the rush of cold wind hits my body and I shiver, not with cold but with delight. I've always enjoyed colder weather; I guess that's why I love living in Caste 5. I enjoy the months that are the coldest, my mom always got mad at me for being outside a long time, she always said I was nuts. That was the time when I was young enough not to know my fate and all my siblings still lived at home and weren't married and having their children, I grin at the memory that I had almost forgotten. Times were so simple then, especially compared to now.

I walk up the path that has been walked on for years; it leads to a small field with a pond. I run to it and I sit in the spot I've always sat at, the dip in the Earth that is right beside the small pond. I look into the water, my reflection shines on the frigid water and I take a mental image of this plain face, this is the real image of Juliana Rose Brenin, the girl who didn't want to be in the Selection.

I run my fingers through the water and hum a familiar tune, what I'm going to miss the most if I get picked is my normal life. I will miss my Father, Mother, and all my brothers. I stand up and brush off my dirty pants and I walk the way I came, if this is the role I was meant to fill I will be the best I can be, and if the Prince doesn't like it, it's his loss not mine.

**So sorry for the delay! I promise I will start back up on this story, just a lot going on…**

**Love you guys so much! **

**Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Danielle Hadley's POV

**So sorry for the delay! I promise I will start back up on this story, just a lot going on…**

**Love you guys so much! **

**Review! :D**

**Danielle Hadley character by DI9571 I hope I do everything you want in this chapter correctly!**

**Thank you so much reviewers! You are amazing :D I have a few more characters to do before the Selection and then I will bring Jack and Juliette back into the loop of the story. Once again you guys are amazing!**

**P.S.- I will be writing again for Who is be the one? Soon so please do not think I have given up!**

**LOVE YOU!**

Many people call me bubbly or 'she's the girl that is friends with everyone' type. Yes, I do call myself bubbly and nice and sometimes it can be over bearing, but that's how I cope with my life hurdles. To give you a little history lesson of my life I was born into a loving and caring family with a strong Dad that could protect me and a Mother beautiful and sweet like a Rose, that could help me with all my problems. I have an older sister named Carolina, she is everything you expect in an older sibling, and she is rotten and can be very nice to me at times. Well, I expected my Mother to be there forever, helping when troubles got too high for me to handle, or when I grew up and needed help with my decisions of who to marry or how to raise my kids. Then I never had the chance to see what she would have done for me, she sadly died when I was 10, I remember that day all too well. I was at school and I was about to present my report about our country's alliance with New Asia when I was asked by the Teacher to leave immediately and go straight home, I got scared. I was crying even before I knew what would be at the end of my walk.

When I got home, all I could see was my Uncle, Aunt, my Father crying. I've never at that point in my life had ever seen him cry, it broke my heart into a million different pieces, and that's how I knew it was bad. She had died of a natural cause, but I have always thought it could have been something more.

I sit down in front of my worn down desk that I always write all my homework or just random thoughts on seventeen years later with the same thoughts going through my head when I'd became a different person. I sigh and direct my vision to the corner of the desk, a book I have been trying to read for days now lies helplessly by itself on the far corner. One day when I became part of the world fully I will be able to enjoy the little gifts life offers, especially the Selection. I really can't wait for it; it will be my break of the viscous cycle that I have called my life for the past seven years. I imagine myself in a flowy dress, having champagne with my fellow lady friends. We would all laugh about each other's jokes and make faces behind the other girl's backs when they would win a little attention from the Prince.

Just thinking less than a week from the date I will be on the edge of my toes waiting for my name to slide across that screen with the picture of my smiling face. I will be screaming with joy if I saw that.

"Danielle, can you come out and shut up Sean he is going nuts about you." My Father yells from the bottom floor, my friend.

"Coming, don't kill him before I get there." I say while I look into my mirror fixing the wisps of hair that have managed to get loose from my bun.

I hear my Father let out a jolly laugh. Then I hear them exchange a few words together as I make my way down the narrow hall. When I finally make it to the scene, I see Sean and smile.

"Hey, I was thinking we would go study for the exams coming up." He asks while he gets up.

"Yeah, that would be perfect since I need a break anyways."

"Okay, then shall we go?" He asks putting an arm out for me to take.

As we walk out the door, we run into my sister Carolina she looks like she just got done with teaching her class. She has pencil markings on her face and a number of loose strings of hair escaping her usually neat bun. She gives us a brief hello and a warm smile.

We walk down the long pathway that leads to the hard pact road that connects to the small town I call home.

"So what are we going to study, Math or English?" I ask trying to bring up a conversation.

"Ah, actually I have to tell you something that's why I asked you to come with me." He says while we make the last turn and then he guides me to an old storage shed.

"What is it Sean?"

"It's, to be honest I don't want you to leave I-."

"You what?" I ask shaking my head trying to understand.

Then before I can comprehend what he is about to do, he brings me in and gives me a passionate kiss. I can't breathe this is my best friend and he is showing me his feelings towards me, it comes as a huge shock. The surprise takes me a while to respond back, I pull away.

He closes his eyes and steps back into the shadows,

"I know, what you are thinking, it's just that I love you Danielle. I love everything about you."

I clear my throat and reply, "It's so difficult now why do you have to do this to me, I may be picked for the Selection and now that leaves me with the confused and difficult place because now I have the chance to leave you." Tears threaten to flow over my eyes.

I run away,

"Danielle!" I hear his voice and his feet start to chase after me.

"Leave me alone!"

Then I am on the ground because I tripped over my own feet. He is right there in the next second, I refuse to make eye contact,

"Dani, listen to me, _please."_ He begs in a whispering tone.

"Why. Why would you show me how you felt now?" I say keeping my head bowed.

"I-I don't know."

"Then I d-don't know if we can be friends anymore." This time I leave walking, showing him I don't want to talk about the subject anymore.

"Dan-." He tries to stop me.

"No, just leave me alone."

With that said I begin to run home with tears finally breaking the barrier and they slide down my cheeks. Why would he do this to me?

When I see the road to my house I stop, I decide to go on the left road which would lead me to my grandmother's old house.

I see the crumbled piece of a house that used to hold my Grandma's lively spirit, I smile thinking about her warm cookies. She died before my Mother did, but she was as much part of my life as my Mother. I walk up to the door that could wither away with the wind, but I just push it lightly and it opens. I take one step and then another into the old house and I see my memories covered in dust and cobwebs, pictures of my Mother when she was my age, the grand stair case that at one point used to be mahogany, and then in the Kitchen there is a glass pitcher that used to be filled with her famous tea.

This place has always been my safe haven when life got too out of control I used to hide here and write my stories. My Mother used to come out here, to get away. I guess that's why I come out here whenever I need some space, my Mother taught me.

I make my way up the cobwebbed staircase and I investigate the old hallway I used to run up and down all day when I was little, there was never a creak in the wood, but now every spot I walk on there is one. I walk to my Grandma's room where she would spend all day in it just fixing her hair or watching the beat up TV she had. The room is in the exact layout as she left it, I smile on how everything in this house aged but this is the only room that didn't. Her vanity and her writing desk is the same, I open her drawers and there pops something that has a wax seal and a note poking out of the side. I gently remove it and read:

_Dear Danielle,_

_I knew one day you would find this, I had no doubt. This is a necklace that has been in our family's heritage all the way back to the beginning of the 1900's. I want you to have it, to continue on the tradition of the Hadley's family. By now I am probably gone, and I am sorry for it. I just had a mission that I had to fulfill and_ _it had to do with saving this country. I want you to know you have a special role in this life Dani, and it has something to do with you in the Selection._

_I will always and forever love you,_

_Grandmother Elizabeth_

I stare at the paper and reread it over fifty times before I can properly think. I quickly open the rest of the package, inside there is a necklace with a ruby red heart and in the middle is swirls made up of all the colors that move. I find the clasp and look into the vanity's mirror, the necklace is shining. I finger it and stare at it long and hard, my Grandma said I would have a special role and that's in the Selection.

_What would she mean by that?_

** I have had multiple things I've had to get down this whole week :P I promise someday I will be a true writer that publishes daily! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Jennifer Stone's POV

**I am trying to do these POV really fast so we can move on to the Selection part :D As always love you!**

**Jennifer Stone by: babysitter1997**

**Here we go :D**

"Jen, seriously you can't ride that horse, he's wild for God's sake!"

"Then I have a challenge on my hands don't I?" I reply jumping onto the rebel stallion.

"Your Dad is going to kill me if I bring you back in pieces!" My friend Melanie replies petrified.

I kick the horse in his sides, he rears back and I hold on tight.

"You are going to kill yourself, stop it!" Melanie yells practically fainting.

I laugh out loud, "You worry too much, calm down I am going to be _okay_."

The horse starts to pound its feet on the ground while I urged him further along. The wind on my face feels bliss and I just want to scream with joy, the rush of it makes me want to even sing. In the distance I can hear Melanie yelling something, but I don't head back to hear her worrying pleads. This moment is too good to stop; I let out a whoop and another nudge to the horse's side to go even faster. Then in a matter of a second I am thrown off the bucking horse, and the wind is knocked out of me. I roll to the side so I don't get stomped on.

"See, I freaking told you Miss I- want- to- do- crazy- things- that- could- kill- me!" I hear Melanie's panting voice yelling at me as she drags me under the fence away from the horse.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." I say panting myself while I wrestle my worn glove off my hands.

"Well you should be you had me worrying like I was your Mom." She replies.

I grab a handful of mud I have found on the ground; I playfully shove it in her face,

"W-what was that for?" She says wiping off the mud covering her eyes.

I laugh and run away from her while she grabs a wad of mud and throws it at me; it hits my back and splatters onto my worn t-shirt.

"That was my only clean shirt!" I yell back as I wipe off what I can.

"Then give it to me and I'll have my Mum wash it." She replies in her accent.

"Okay, thanks." I say.

"We need to start heading back; I bet our lunch break is over."

I huff out a sigh,

"Fine, let's go then." I imagine the long hour aches of picking up concrete.

Melanie claps me on the back, while I collect my sack of gloves and other equipment that I used to ride the horse.

We walk down the hilly road of ours that leads to the concrete mill. I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad you do every day." Melanie tells me already knowing my thoughts.

"That's the reason Melanie; I want to be free from this place I want to be out in the world, I want to do more stuff in my life than picking up and placing down concrete all my life." I say gesturing with my hands.

"I know it isn't the dream, but it's something to keep us alive."

"I hope I get picked." I mutter to myself when we begin to walk again.

"I hope you do too."

"What?" I ask.

"I hope you get picked, Jen you have everything you need to be the one." She replies in a matter of fact tone.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"I know so, how can you be so clueless?"

"Melanie you were always the prettier one, you have more chances than I do." I answer with a little jealousy in my voice.

"Maybe we'll both be picked, we have to keep optimistic." Melanie says with her head held up a little higher.

With that we run to our work stations and begin the long laboring hours of work.

0o0

By evening I am bandaging my wounds from work. I have a long gash across my forearm where I fell onto a piece of broken concrete and a blister on my index and middle finger. Good thing my Father is a Doctor, or I would be spending many nights in pain.

"Hey Jen, what battle scars do you have today?" My Mom walks in dropping her bag of medicine onto the Kitchen counter.

"Just a minor scratch and gash, with the medicine it should be a scab by tomorrow." I finish off before cleaning the mess I created with all the medicine I brought out.

Before I leave my Mother brings me into a hug and kisses my forehead,

"I'm going to miss you so much, if you get picked for the Selection." She says.

"I know and I will miss you too, I'm doing this for our family and so I can find myself." I answer while she stares at me with that Motherly look, she will be crying buckets when I leave.

"Okay, let me give you something first." She says holding up a finger.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a piece of cardboard,

"What is it?" I ask fingering it in my hands.

"It's a postcard, a postcard from Paris this was a very well-known place in the 2000's before the wars broke out and destroyed it."

"It's beautiful, it so sad that hatred destroyed this." I say feeling a little piece of my heart breaking.

My Mom averted her eyes and nods,

"Yes, yes it is."

"Thank you, where did you get it?" I ask.

"I was out today helping an old lady who had various burns from melting concrete and she gave it to me, as a token of gratitude."

"Well, it is beautiful; okay I'm going upstairs if you need me." I say leaving the room.

I walk upstairs dodging the many toys my little brother leaves on the stairs. I just keep thinking I can't wait until I don't have to watch my step unless I am in a dress. When I get to my room I plop down on my bed and let the cool air coming from my window envelope me in its calming breeze.

I can't believe in another couple days I will be able to know who I will be, if my faith consists of me becoming a Selected. I love the idea and the sensation of having hope. Hope will give me strength, courage, and a chance that I need to find me. I get up, and take the tack from my desk and pin the postcard by my posters and other things like that.

I look into the mirror below my collection and a see a clueless girl not sure if she is doing the right thing, and I know that one day she will find herself. With that I go back to my bed and think about my future until my eyes grow heavy and I slip into unconsciousness.

**There we have it another character down in one day! I hope you love it! **

**Another one tomorrow! **


End file.
